


First Mission

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Co-workers, Drabble, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crawford was a beginner once.





	First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Crawford was a beginner once.

Crawford woke to a brightly-lit room, just before the hand touched his ankle.

"I'm awake," he said. "What is it, Lin?"

"The target's moving. Up."

He clambered from the bunk, glad he hadn't bothered undressing. He didn't check the time; better to act as if he had no doubts in himself. He'd learned that quickly in Rosenkreuz.

"I told you he'd run at four."

"Don't get cocky. We can still get a precog with experience."

She headed for the door, not bothering to see if he would follow. He risked a look at his watch. Four AM precisely.

Thank God.


End file.
